<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Act Your Age by TheLadyOfManyFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663485">Act Your Age</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms'>TheLadyOfManyFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had been cursed by a witch to revert into his teenage body and you were being ‘very’ patient with his behaviour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Act Your Age</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little number for you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had a bounce in your step as you made your way down to the kitchen. Your mind was buzzing with several amazing breakfast ideas but when you actually entered the kitchen, your happy expression fell and a horrified gasp left your mouth.</p><p>The Bunker’s kitchen was tossed in chaos!</p><p>Utensils laid everywhere, drawers and cabinets were open, the refrigerator had been raided, and sitting at the heart of this nightmare was a familiar face.</p><p>“Dean!” You shouted. “I cleaned in here!”</p><p>The freshly-turned-teenager was stuffing his face with a burger he made. Dean looked at you with a smile and then waved about at the mess, “Oh, hey. Don’t mind the kitchen. I was just grabbing a snack.” He said with his mouth full.</p><p>It was amazing how your mood could be turned into the complete opposite in a matter of seconds. Taking the deepest breath you could, you shouted into the corridor.</p><p>“Sam, get your antlers down here!” you demanded, listening to your voice ricochet off the walls.</p><p>A few short moments later, Sam emerged with his hair sticking up in different directions. The poor thing had been pulled from his peaceful slumber at your angry tone.</p><p>“You alright?” Sam asked, his voice filled with worry. You pointed inside the culinary room and Sam peered inside with a squint, “Didn’t you clean this place yesterday?” he wondered curiously.</p><p>“That’s what I said.” You agreed and walked into the kitchen with a look that had the potential to kill.</p><p>Dean was obviously too enticed with his food to pay attention to the commotion he created. You rolled your eyes at his immaturity and began picking up things off the floor with a few grumbles here and there.</p><p>“Damn it, Dean. Act your age.” You muttered. </p><p>Sam let out a sleepy yawn by the door and raked his hands through his hair, in an attempt to smooth it out. “He <i>is</i> acting his age.” He said matter-of-factly. </p><p>You stood back up and pointed at him with a soup ladle, “I will hit you.”</p><p>Dean finished up with his plate and pushed his plate away, rubbing his stomach with satisfaction. He then stood up and started to walk away, “I think I’m going to watch something.” He said but was rooted to the spot by a pain in his ears. </p><p>You grabbed his left ear and tugged on it, pulling him back to the table. </p><p>“Oh, no you don’t.” you stuffed a broom in his hands. “You’re going to clean this place up until it’s just the way you found it.”</p><p>“It was for a good cause!” Dean protested but you held up a finger to silence him.</p><p>“Don’t make me ground you because <i>I will</i>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>